The traditional “Notification LED” has lost its usefulness for anyone who gets a constant stream of notifications. For such users, such LED's are constantly blinking and become incessant “noise” that provide little in the way of useful information and, indeed, an always-blinking LED drowns out important notifications. Additionally, devices employing such LEDs foster an operational paradigm of “fidgeting” in which the user must constantly wake the device simply to view the time or weed through such notifications. Such operation is both time consuming and cognitively draining.
In view of such concerns, and others, it would be advantageous if one or more improved methods of providing notifications to users of electronic devices, and improved electronic devices configured to perform such methods, could be developed.